Kiss and Make up
by Rika Lee
Summary: An argument between Skyfire and Cadet Marons. Would it cause the end to their friendship ? (Skyfire, OC)


**Author's Note: I do not own Skyfire or the transformers at all. Cadet Marons belongs to PrayingforParadise.**

A scream and strings of curses both from Cybertronian and English could be heard almost throughout all of the Autobot – human military base. "Are they honestly arguing this freaking early in the god damn morning?" a scared tan hand ran over a tired and battle worn face "yes sir General Shepard" another soldier piped up and a groan passed through Shepard's lips "This is just fantastic!" he then shook his head tiredly "they are going to deal with this on their own like always."

~Meanwhile in the science laboratory~

"I am not a fucking child Skyfire now put me down! I order you right this instant!" Cadet furiously kicked her legs and swung her fists and landed a few punches and kicks against Skyfire's facial plates. "As long as I am your guardian Cadet I do not take orders from you and you might as well be a child because of the stupid decisions you make! Which I might add that I Skyfire have to help you get out of the trouble you get into! " He narrowed his blue optics at his human charge. Cadet grumbled and ceased her tantrum and crossed her arms then looked away. With a raised optic brow he brought her closer to his audio receptor. "What was that Cadet?"  
She cleared her throat and yelled very loudly into his audio receptor "MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR CHARGE ANYMORE!" Skyfire yelped and tossed her into a human sized char that was placed in the lab and shook his helm to get rid of the ringing. Skyfire focused his gaze to the human female in front of him with hurt in his optics. "I see… if that is what you want so badly then go… do not come back here unless absolutely necessary Cadet. Goodbye" he turned his back to her as he now paid attention to an abandoned experiments.

Cadet sticks her tongue out at his back then walked out of the room with crossed arms. "Cadet Marons!" She froze and stood at attention as one of the higher-ups had his arms crossed over his chest with a soft but firm glare "Oh … hey Shep" Cadet's stance became relaxed and gave the man in front of her a small grin "What happened between you and big guy this time?" he raised an eyebrow in question as he looked at his friend. "I just wanted to go out and get a few drinks from town and he said no!" Cadet narrowed her eyes and frowned.

Shepard sighed in slight frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose "Cadet…sis you know why he denied that request?" his answer was a shake of her head and a curious look in her eyes. "It's because he doesn't want a repeat of the last time when you were not right beside him." Her eyes became wide as a flashback came forward  
_"CADET!" the wall of the old warehouse crashed down and reveled an absolutely furious Skyfire "Let her go and I will not kill you !" the men who surrounded Skyfire and Cadet …laughed ! "Heh you kill us and that proves that you tin cans are dangerous" Skyfire paused and unclenches his fists. "You call my kind dangerous?" he got on a knee and jabbed a digit into the man's chest "You humans are more dangerous than us. Your war and constant fighting have caused nothing but destruction and death! Children have lost a parent or both of their parents! Hell possibly their entire family!" His optic twitched and continued his rant. "You cause nothing but bad things with your war! We only fight back because the possible extinction of our entire race…we have lost too many friends and loved ones because of our war with the Decepticons and your war combined…so don't you dare call us dangerous!" Skyfire reached forward and yanked Cadet close to him "and you do not…DO NOT take and hurt what is mine." He looked down at the human he cradled to his chest. "Come on Cadet we're going home."_

Cadet looked back at the science lab doors with a slight frown then back to Shepard "go kiss and make up Cadet right now" he pointed towards the doors and left to go about his duties. "Yeah I will do that" she ran back to the door and quietly walked inside "Sky?" she looked around the darkened room and screamed at the top of her lungs when she was suddenly picked up. "What is it that you want Cadet?"  
Cadet twiddled her thumbs as she looked down at the ground. "Skyfire" "Stop right there human… I apologize" the lab became bright one again and he gently rubbed his cheek against her causing Cadet to laugh "Promise me one thing Cadet" "What is that?" "Promise me that we won't fight anymore" Cadet hesitated slightly before letting a soft sigh escape her lips. "Tell you what Skyfire let's just stick with trying to argue less from now on" He had a slight frown then nodded "that seems satisfactory …yes let's do that" Skyfire gave her a big grin causing her to laugh a bit louder. Shepard stood outside of the door and shook his head and had a small smirk on his face "I knew they couldn't stay mad at each other"


End file.
